Key of Twilight
by Just-Sky
Summary: Selama 10000 tahun, peperangan antara ksatria Walpurgis dengan pelahap maut tidak ada habis-habisnya. Harry menemukan dirinya harus melindungi Draco, sang kekasih, dari bahaya yang mengincarnya untuk selama-lamanya. Bagaimana takdir keduanya berjalan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Mpreg

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romence, Drama

Pairing: HPDM

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, ini adalah fic percobaanku. aku terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini setelah lihat anime uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru. aku pinjam plotnya sedikit-sedikit dan aku manipulasi sedikit-sedikit pula<p>

Nah, selamat membaca

* * *

><p><strong>KEY OF TWILIGHT<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Peperangan yang telah berlangsung lebih dari 10000 tahun lamanya itu tidak akan berhenti dalam kurun waktu yang dekat, peperangan antara ksatria Walpurgis dengan pelahap maut telah memakan waktu yang begitu berkepanjangan, bahkan korban yang berjatuhan akibat peperangan yang sangat hebat itu tergolong tidak sedikit jumlahnya, baik itu di antara kedua pihak maupun orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.<p>

Kekuatan sihir antara hitam dan putih terus bersaing antara satu dengan yang lainnya, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh pun mengalir untuk membela pihak mereka. Selama 10000 tahun itu pula, para ksatria dan para pelahap maut pun terus bereinkarnasi dalam rantai kehidupan dan ditakdirkan untuk bertarung lagi sampai ke dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, rantai kehidupan mereka tidak pernah putus, mereka terus terlahir menjadi jiwa yang sama di dalam tubuh orang yang berbeda. Sejauh apapun mereka berpisah, atau sedekat apapun mereka saling mengenal, tetap saja takdir yang berada di antara keduanya telah memutuskan kalau mereka akan menjadi musuh untuk selama-lamanya. Musuh abadi yang terus bertarung sampai tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam mereka, sebuah rantai kehidupan yang sangat menyedihkan karena tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah.

Setiap seribu tahun sekali, puncak peperangan di antara kedua belah pihak terjadi dan setiap itu pula bulan merah yang diselimuti oleh cahaya silver akan muncul di atas langit malam yang gelap, menjadi sebuah pertanda kalau semuanya akan dimulai dan juga akan berakhir. Bulan Walpurgis, begitulah mereka menyebut bulan yang berselimut darah tersebut, sebuah nama yang ironis bagi para ksatria namun bulan itu malah memberi kekuatan kepada para _demon _yang telah membela sang pangeran kegelapan yang juga menjadi pemimpin dari pelahap maut.

Semua itu terus terjadi secara berulang-ulang, tidak ada kemenangan maupun kekalahan. Selama ia mengingat rantai kehidupannya, ia selalu terlahir menjadi orang yang sama, seseorang yang harus dilindungi dan juga seseorang yang harus diburu untuk dibunuh seumur hidupnya. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti untuk apa ia dilahirkan di dunia ini, ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna, berada dalam perlindungan seseorang yang ia tahu akan mengorbankan jiwa mereka hanya untuk melindunginya. Seumur hidupnya, pemilik mata silver kebiruan itu dapat merasakan darah dari para ksatria-nya selalu dikorbankan untuk keselamatannya dan ia tidak menginginkan semua itu. Kesedihan yang terus berkepanjangan itu membuat sang pemilik mata idah tersebut menitikkan air matanya.

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, membuat dirinya membenamkan wajahnya pada jubah yang dikenakan oleh orang yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat tersebut.

"Kapan semua ini bisa berakhir? Kesakitan itu terus kuraskan di sini." Gumamnya dengan lembut, suaranya begitu lembut dan melodius. Sang pemilik mata indah tersebut menggenggam jubah milik orang yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memeluknya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memeluk tubuh kecil sang pangeran dengan sangat erat. Kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan dikepalanya itu menyembunyikan tatapan sedih yang pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia menatap kepala berambut pirang platinum milik sang pangeran yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuannya itu dengan lembut dan sedih, ia tahu kalau mereka berdua tengah terluka parah, namun Harry tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah keadaan pemuda manis yang ada di pelukannya itu. Luka yang Harry derita itu tidak sebanding dengan luka hati yang Draco terima, ia masih bisa mengingat kalau sang pangeran manis itu adalah orang yang menanggung semua ini sampai akhir hayatnya, terus menderita dan tersiksa oleh luka hati karena semua ini.

"Untuk sekali saja aku ingin bebas, bebas dari semua penderitaan ini." Ujar sang pangeran, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Harry lekat-lekat, "Harry, terima kasih atas semuanya."

"Draco."

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah manis Draco, "Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku, dan berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan membebaskanku dari semua ini." Ujar Draco yang masih dengan senyum manisnya, namun kali ini sedikit bercampur dengan rasa sedih yang berada di sana, "Kalau aku ditakdirkan untuk menemui kematian, berjanjilah padaku kalau dirimulah yang akan membunuhku."

Harry memegang genggaman pedangnya dengan sangat erat, ia menatap wajah manis milik Draco secara lekat-lekat. Sang pangeran itu benar-benar manis, begitu memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia begitu mirip dengan seorang malaikat, lebih tepatnya adalah malaikat yang berhasil memikat hati Harry yang dingin itu. Sang ksatria Walpurgis tersebut memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya untuk sesaat, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pedangnya untuk membelai pipi Draco yang halus itu. Harry menatap wajah Draco, ia tahu kalau usia kekasih dan master-nya itu tidaklah lama, Draco telah menggunakan seluruh sihirnya untuk mengakhiri peperangan yang tidak ada hentinya ini untuk sementara, sama seperti yang Draco lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Ujar Harry, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Draco, menghirup aroma mawar yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tahu saat ini sebuah bulan walpurgis berada di atas langit, tepat di atas kepala mereka, sebuah tanda di mana puncak peperangan terjadi seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan diakhiri dengan pengorbanan jiwa dari sang pangeran.

"Draco." panggil Harry, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada remaja berwajah manis itu dan Harry pun mengecup bibir mungil yang ranum itu.

Harry bisa merasakan senyuman yang merekah di bibir Draco saat ia menciumnya, dan Harry pun juga bisa merasakan kalau secara perlahan-lahan jiwa kekasihnya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dan saat ciuman itu berakhir, Harry mendapati kekasihnya telah memejamkan kedua mata indahnya untuk selama-lamanya, ia telah terlelap dalam tidur abadinya sampai ia memulai rantai kehidupannya lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Draco. _I love you, my sweet angel." _Ujar Harry untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada kekasihnya yang saat ini telah meninggalkan Harry untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tidur abadinya.

Keadaan perang yang berada di sekeliling keduanya tampak begitu mempesona saat salju yang berwarna putih turun dari langit. Salju yang turun di musim panas adalah sebuah pertanda kalau langit ikut menangis dan juga sebagai simbol dari kemurnian jiwa sang pangeran yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengakhiri perang ini, meskipun itu hanya untuk sementara. Harry mengangkat tubuh kecil milik sang pangeran dan menggendongnya, ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah Cathedral yang tidak jauh dari sana, Harry menatap wajah Draco, ia begitu tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya, seperti seorang malaikat yang telah terlepas dari ikatan mereka dengan Tuhan. Harry memasuki bangunan itu dengan perlahan dan menuju ke arah altar yang merupakan sebuah danau kecil.

Pemuda itu berjalan terus sampai air menyentuh pinggangnya, mungkin ini bukanlah akir dari segalanya sebab hal inilah yang diinginkan oleh Draco, tidur dengan tenang untuk selama-lamanya sebelum ia membuka matanya dalam kehidupan selanjutnya. Harry mencium bibir Draco untuk sesaat sebelum ia meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam air danau, dan secara ajaib ketika Harry melakukan itu sebuah sulur berduri dengan bunga mawar merah mengikat tubuh Draco, membuat penampilannya begitu rupawan. Harry hanya bisa menatap tubuh kekasihnya saat Draco tertarik ke dalam danau dan itu adalah saat-saat terakhir Harry untuk melihat kekasihnya pada masa tersebut.

* * *

><p>AN: Bagaimana? Apakah harus kulanjutkan apa tidak?<p>

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Mpreg, typo

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Drama

Pairing: HPDM

* * *

><p><strong>KEY OF TWILIGHT<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>1000 tahun kemudian<strong>

"Draco, cerita apa yang akan kau bacakan untuk kami nanti malam?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang berusia kurang lebih empat tahun kepada seorang remaja laki-laki itu yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Malam ini kau menginginkan cerita tentang apa, Anne?" tanya remaja berwajah manis dengan nama Draco itu.

Gadis kecil itu berpikir sejenak, tangan kanannya masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada celana Draco. Sementara itu Draco sendiri yang merasa tidak keberatan akan tindakan Anne meneruskan memasak untuk mereka semua, namun sekali-kali ia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi imut dari gadis kecil tersebut. ekspresi yang diberikan oleh anak seumuran Anne benar-benar imut, dan Draco tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak memberikan senyum kepada semua itu. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Anne masih bepikir keras dan mencoba untuk memutuskan akan cerita apa yang harus Draco bacakan untuknya malam ini, sudah bukan berita baru lagi kalau Draco adalah pencerita dongeng yang baik, cerita yang ia bacakan pasti terdengar begitu hidup, dan ditambah dengan suara yang merdu itu pasti cukup mampu untuk membuat imajinasi Anne dan saudara-saudaranya berkembang dengan hebatnya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Draco dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut pendek Anne dengan penuh kasih sayang di sana.

"Tentu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya dari sang pangeran dengan tuan putri lagi. Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Anne dengan bersemangat.

Draco tersenyum kecil, ia gembira ketika melihat tawa dari beberapa anak kecil yang duduk di meja makan dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Anne. Remaja berwajah manis itu mengangguk pelan, ia membuka oven yang ada di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue yang masih panas dari dalamnya. Beberapa anak yang mencium aroma enak dari kue buatan Draco itu merasakan perut mereka berbunyi dengan kerasnya, apapun yang dibuat oleh remaja berambut pirang platinum itu pasti sangat enak, mereka tidak pernah bosan memakan masakan dari kakak tertua mereka.

"Draco, baunya harum sekali. Aku ingin mencicipinya!" ujar Peter, seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Draco memasak.

Draco memberikan senyum pada nada antusias yang Peter keluarkan, ia menyiapkan sarapan mereka semua di atas meja makan dan membantu Anne untuk duduk di atas kursinya.

"Tentu, Peter." Jawab Draco. "Tapi kue ini harus dibagi secara adil."

"Baik, Draco. kami akan berbagi dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Elric yang duduk di sebelah Peter, ia tersenyum begitu lebar dan terlihat begitu lugu. Terry yang merupakan anak keempat di sana hanya mengangguk penuh antusias.

Remaja itu menatap kempat anak kecil yang ada di sana dengan tatapan lembut, mereka adalah keluarganya dan Draco sangat menyayangi mereka semua meskipun di antara mereka tidak ada ikatan darah sedikitpun. Draco hidup di sebuah panti asuhan selama 17 tahun, ia tidak mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya ataupun mengetahui apakah ia memiliki keluarga atau tidak. Pernah Draco berpikir akan mengapa ia bisa berada di panti asuhan, apakah kedua orangtuanya memang tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi dan memutuskan untuk membuangnya? Namun Draco menepis semua pikiran itu, ia tidak boleh sedih dan harus kuat sebab ia masih memiliki anak-anak ini, mereka yang ada di Panti Asuhan St. Marie ini adalah keluarganya. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya, Draco yakin kalau mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat dan Draco tidak menyalahkan mereka. Hanya satu yang Draco syukuri akan semua ini, ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai saudara seperti keempat anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Remaja berwajah manis itu meletakkan kue buatannya di atas meja makan, di samping sarapan nikmat yang telah ia sajikan. Dengan perlahan Draco menggendong Anne dan meletakkan gadis kecil itu di atas kursinya.

"Draco, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar suara dari seorang wanita tua kepada Draco. "Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

Draco berbalik dan mendapati pimpinan dari panti asuhan St. Marie memberikan senyuman hangat untuknya. Wanita tua yang bernama Arabella Figg itu adalah pimpinan di tempat ini, dia adalah orang yang menemukan Draco ketika ia masih bayi, dan dia jugalah yang merawat Draco sampai ia besar seperti ini. Draco telah menganggap Arabella seperti ibunya sendiri, sebab kasih sayang yang Arabella tunjukkan padanya adalah kasih sayang yang begitu tulus dan Draco bisa merasakan semua itu, membuat hatinya begitu hangat dan bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, Arabella. Mengapa tidak kau bergabung bersama kami? Hari ini aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Draco, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Arabella yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di samping Peter.

"Lezat seperti biasanya, Draco." Puji Arabella setelah ia memakan sarapannya sedikit.

Draco merasakan pipinya memanas karena pujian itu, terlebih lagi anak-anak memberikan anggukan penuh antusias dan setuju dengan pernyataan Arabella. Remaja berwajah manis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia melepaskan celemek yang ia kenakan di atas seragam miliknya. Draco meletakkan benda itu dengan rapi di sebuah lemari yang tidak jauh dari sana, dan dengan mencium pipi anak-anak yang ada di sana serta Arabella, ia siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Arabella sedikit heran.

Draco menggeleng pelan, ia memberikan senyuman kecil, "Aku masih kenyang, kalian lanjutkan saja sarapannya. Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah sebelum telat."

Sebelum Arabella sempat untuk menegur Draco, remaja itu sudah pergi dari sana.

"Cepat kembali, Draco?" teriak Peter dan anak-anak lainnya.

Draco tersenyum kecil saat ia mendengar anak-anak memberinya 'cepat kembali' seperti biasanya sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah, ia berlari untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan terus berlari sampai ke jalan. Hari ini suasana hatinya begitu gembira, ia merasa seperti orang yang telah terlahir kembali ke dunia, tanpa ada beban maupun mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Berbicara mengenai mimpi, akhir-akhir ini Draco sering sekali bermimpi aneh dan semuanya itu selalu tentang hal yang sama, namun ketika ia membuka kedua matanya Draco pasti lupa dengan mimpi tersebut. Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan mood baiknya hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya itu, meskipun mimpi itu pertanda yang baik ataupun yang buruk, Draco tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

Saking semangatnya remaja itu berlari, ia tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, dan tahu-tahu tubuh kecilnya menabrak orang itu. Satu hal yang ia ketahui setelahnya adalah Draco berada di dalam pelukan seseorang, lebih tepatnya adalah orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Woah... kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." Ujar sebuah suara baritone dari orang itu, ia terdengar begitu terhibur dengan tingkah Draco.

Mendengar suara itu membuat pipi Draco bersemu merah, ia segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan orang yang ia tabrak tersebut. Saat kedua mata silver kebiruan miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna ruby indah milik orang itu, rona merah di wajah Draco semakin bertambah merah saja. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk sesaat sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap pemuda tadi, ia tidak ingin mendapat marah pada pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"T...Tom, maaf aku menabrakmu." Ujar Draco sedikit gugup. "Aku tadi tidak melihat kalau kau ada di sini."

Pemuda yang bernama Tom Riddle itu menatap Draco dengan penuh kesabaran di sana, bahkan wajah tampan miliknya itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak terganggu kalau Draco menabrak tubuhnya, mungkin malah sesuatu yang sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Aku senang karena di pagi hari ini aku bisa melihat semangat antusias di wajah manismu itu." Kata Tom

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu.

Tom memberikan senyum, "Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu ceria. Biasanya kau selalu menampakkan wajah sedih dan seperti orang yang tengah memikirkan sebuah masalah yang pelik. Aku senang karena kau bisa seceria ini."

Draco menatap figur kakaknya itu, "Oh, aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Mungkin itu diakibatkan dari mimpi yang sering aku alami."

"Mimpi?" tanya Tom, ia menatap wajah Draco lekat-lekat.

Draco mengangguk pelan, keduanya berjalan menuju arah sekolah Draco berada.

"Iya, hampir setiap malam aku pasti memimpikan sesuatu, dan kurasa mimpiku ini tidak begitu normal. Seperti aku pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, namun aku tidak ingat kapan dan di mana. Tapi, setiap kali aku membuka mata, aku sudah tidak mengingatnya." Kata Draco dengan jujur. "Namun kepalaku akan terasa sakit kalau aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya."

Tom tidak memberikan komentar akan apa yang dikatakan Draco, ia diam dan menatap ke arah jalan, namun sesekali ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum ekpresinya berubah netral dan tersenyum seperti tadi. Dua menit kemudian ia pun menghentikan langkahnya, Tom mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Draco.

"Draco, ambil ini." Ujar Tom.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Draco saat ia menerima bungkusan itu.

Tom tersenyum kecil, "Ini adalah buku karangan Alfred Weltsfer, '_The Moon Princess' _yang kau inginkan itu. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya dua hari yang lalu, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa menceritakan dongeng tentang putri bulan kepada anak-anak."

"Tom, terima kasih banyak. Aku berjanji akan membacakannya untuk anak-anak di setiap malamnya." Kata Draco, ia sedikit terharu dengan pemberian dari Tom ini. Ia tahu kalau buku ini termasuk buku yang langka dan tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Bagaimana Tom bisa mendapatkannya itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Draco.

Draco menggenggam buku itu di dadanya, dengan ekspresi begitu terbuka remaja manis itu menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Tom yang memberinya senyum kecil di wajah tampannya. Sebuah angin semilir mengalir menuju ke arah mereka berdua, membuat bulu kuduk Draco berdiri secara perlahan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat reaksi yang begitu asing namun terasa begitu nyaman pada saat yang sama menusuk kulitnya, serasa ada sesuatu yang terus memperhatikannya namun Draco tidak tahu apa itu. Jantung Draco berdetak begitu keras saat ia merasakan hal sama yang pernah ia rasakan ketika berada di alam mimpi, remaja itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang, tetapi apapun yang membuat perasaan tersebut muncul sama sekali tidak ia temukan, hanya hamparan kosong yang tidak terbatas.

"Draco, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tom, ia terlihat begitu khawatir saat melihat wajah Draco yang sedikit pucat itu.

Remaja berwajah manis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya secara pelan, perasaan aneh itu hilang secara tiba-tiba ketika Tom bertanya padanya, apapun itu Draco tidak ingin mengetahuinya dan tidak berharap untuk ambil bagian di sana.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Jawab Draco lembut.

"Baiklah kalau kau mengatakan begitu." Ujar Tom, ia melihat jam tangannya dan dengan senyum kecil ia berkata lagi, "Aku harus segera pergi, nanti kita bertemu lagi, Draco."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Tom."

Tom mengangguk pelan sebelum ia bergegas dari sana, meninggalkan Draco sendirian di tempat itu. Remaja tersebut memperhatikan punggung Tom saat pemuda tersebut berjalan meninggalkannya, dan ia terus memperhatikan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu menghilang dari sana. Setelah sadar Tom sudah pergi, Draco menatap bingkisan kecil yang berisi buku dari Tom, ia mengambil nafas perlahan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas pergi menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, lagi-lagi Draco merasakan aura yang sama. Namun kali ini terasa begitu sangat kuat, cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi. Draco menggenggam kemeja di dada kirinya tepat di mana jantungnya berada, aura itu kali ini terasa lebih familier, sebuah perasaan yang Draco sendiri tidak yakin apa itu namun sepertinya ia pernah merasakannya dan menemukan dirinya sangat nyaman dengan itu semua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, lambaian angin yang berhembus ke arahnya itu membelai wajah dan rambutnya dengan lembut, membuat perasaan Draco begitu tentram.

* * *

><p>Blaise memperhatikan remaja manis yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu dengan senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco masih belum mengingat semuanya padahal ia tahu kalau segel yang mengikat semua ingatan di masa lalunya akan terbuka di malam ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun, tapi sampai saat ini Draco masih belum mengingat apapun. Untuk kesekian kalinya Blaise menghela nafas panjang, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran bangku taman yang tengah ia duduki di sana.<p>

"Kyaa... Draco semakin manis saja. Setiap kali aku memperhatikan dia, _my sweet darling Dray-co _semakin manis saja." Ujar seorang remaja perempuan dengan begitu antusias, membuat Blaise ingin menguburnya secara hidup-hidup. "Kau setuju denganku 'kan, Blaise?"

"Terserah apapun katamu, Pans." Jawab Blaise pasrah.

Gadis yang bernama Pansy itu semakin antusias saja setelah mendengar jawaban dari Blaise, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Draco lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Mungkin Pansy harus mengajak Draco berbelanja ke beberapa toko dan mendandani Draco dengan baik, Pansy tidak suka melihat penampilan Draco yang terlalu sederhana seperti yang ia tampilkan sekarang ini. Demi Merlin, Draco itu adalah seorang pangeran dan sebagai seorang pangeran ia harus berpenampilan bagus. Meskipun demikian, Pansy tidak bisa membantah kalau Draco terlihat begitu manis dalam baju apapun yang ia kenakan, bahkan dengan baju kalangan masyarakat bawah saja Draco masih terlihat begitu bangsawan seperti sekarang.

Pansy sudah memutuskan, dan apapun yang Pansy putuskan pasti akan ia lakukan. Misinya kali ini selain untuk melindungi sang pangeran adalah mengajak Draco berbelanja dan mendandaninya dengan baik serta layak.

Blaise sendiri yang melihat api semangat di kedua mata Pansy hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak mau memprotes temannya itu sebab ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia hanya berdoa kepada apapun agar Draco tetap hidup setelah Pansy mempermaknya secara permanen atau kalau tidak maka Harry yang akan membunuh mereka berdua. Memikirkan kemarahan Harry saja sudah mampu membuat Blaise merinding ketakutan.

"Berbicara mengenai Draco, bagaimana mungkin segel yang melekat pada ingatan Draco masih belum terlepas setelah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas?" tanya Blaise, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya.

Pansy yang telah tersadar dari 'fangirl' momennya langsung menatap ke arah Blaise dengan tatapan yang sama penasarannya, ia membelai rambut hitam panjangnya dengan perlahan sebelum fokus pada foto Draco yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Segel yang Dumbledore ciptakan itu secara otomatis akan segera hilang saat Draco menginjak usia dewasa, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya begitu melenceng dari rencana yang Dumbledore buat." Jawab Pansy. "Padahal waktunya begitu menipis."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan sihir milik Harry?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" tanya Pansy balik, ia menatap Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Blaise menggeleng pelan, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, perasaanku berkata demikian." Jawab Blaise, "Hatiku mengatakan kalau Harry telah melakukan sesuatu tentang semua ini."

Pansy memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Blaise, "Mungkin yang kau katakan memang benar, kalau Harry melakukan ini semua maka Dumbledore sendiri tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya."

Mereka berdua diam untuk sesaat, baik Pansy dan Blaise larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing namun keduanya masih merasa khawatir pada seorang remaja berwajah manis layakanya seorang malaikat yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu. Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia biasa seperti layaknya, mereka berdua adalah dua dari beberapa orang yang memiliki ikatan takdir kuat yang tidak pernah putus meski terkoyak dalam kekangan sihir sekuat apapun, takdir yang mereka berdua miliki telah tertulis ketika mereka dilahirkan di dunia ini, entah itu adalah sebuah hadiah maupun sebuah kutukan mereka berdua tidak mengerti. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah satu, mereka harus melindungi Draco dari semua orang atau makhluk yang mengincar nyawanya, seperti yang telah mereka berdua lakukan di kehidupan sebelum ini.

"Blaise." Panggil Pansy dengan perlahan, ia masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Blaise.

"Hmm, apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Berbicara mengenai Harry, di mana dia sekarang ini?"

Blaise yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Pansy hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Jujur, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Orang itu menghilang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan tidak terlihat atau terdengar lagi akan di mana keberadaannya, namun aku bisa merasakan sihirnya menyelimuti Draco dengan sangat kuatnya." jawab Blaise.

"Begitukah? Dia selalu datang dan pergi seenaknya." Komentar Pansy, ia memberikan senyuman sedih di wajah cantiknya, "Dari kita semua, Harry-lah yang paling menderita atas semua ini. Kepergian Draco adalah pukulan telak bagi kita semua, namun begitu kuat untuk Harry. hal ini membuatnya semakin dingin dari biasanya, kelihatannya aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki itu."

"Begitu juga denganku, Pans. Harry adalah misteri yang tidak pernah dipecahkan oleh siapapun."

Tiba-tiba senyuman Pansy berubah sedikit cerita, "Kecuali oleh Draco tentunya."

"Kali ini kau benar lagi, aku tidak meragukannya." Hanya itu jawaban dari Blaise sebelum remaja dari Italia tersebut diam untuk sesaat, mendengarkan kicauan burung yang terbang di atas mereka berdua.

Di manapun sang ksatria itu berada, mereka yakin kalau ia akan terus melindungi sang pangeran, meskipun itu artinya adalah mengorbankan nyawanya di tengah perjalanan. Takdir yang menyelimuti mereka adalah sebuah ironis yang tidak bisa mereka hindari, sekuat apapun mereka pasti sang _Lady Fate _akan terus menemukan mereka. Dan itulah takdir dari ksatria Walpurgis.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca<p>

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Au, OOC, Slash, future Mpreg, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: HPDM

Genre: Romance. Adventure

* * *

><p><strong>KEY OF TWILIGHT<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Senandung itu terus terdengar di telinga Draco ketika ia melewati sebuah bangunan tua di kota kecil tempatnya tinggal, membuat Draco menengok ke arah sana secara perlahan. Bangunan itu adalah bangunan gereja tua, mungkin sudah tidak digunakan lagi melihat betapa usangnya bangunan besar yang kokoh tersebut, namun Draco masih bisa melihat kemegahan serta keindahan yang bangunan itu timbulkan. Suara denting piano yang mengalun pelan dari dalam gereja tua tersebut membuat perhatian Draco menjadi semakin penasaran, tangan kanan remaja itu menyentuh dadanya yang tengah bergemuruh pelan saat mendengarnya, senandung yang tengah dimainkan oleh orang itu terasa begitu familier, seperti ia pernah mendengar sebelumnya namun ia tidak ingat di mana atau kapan.<p>

Bulan sabit yang tengah bersinar di atas langit telah menandakan kalau hari semakin malam, Draco sendiri tidak menyadari kenyataan tersebut sebab perhatiannya begitu terfokus pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan di buku matematikanya di perpustakaan sekolah, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu betapa hari sudah malam. Kalau saja bukan karena penjaga perpustakaan yang menegur Draco untuk segera pulang, pasti remaja berwajah manis tersebut masih terjaga di sekolah. Dan di sinilah Draco berada sekarang, ia berdiri di depan bangunan gereja tua sambil mendengarkan alunan melodi asing yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh keras di sana.

Tangan kanan Draco menyentuh pagar yang tengah tertutup di sana, dengan pelan ia pun membukanya dan mengijinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Draco memasuki pekarangan yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga dan rumput liar, begitu tidak terawat sampa-sampai membuat bulu kuduk Draco sendiri berdiri, apalagi saat ia melihat sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang tergeletak di ambang pintu besar.

"Boneka yang manis." Ujar Draco pelan, ia mengambil boneka tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat debu yang menempel pada tubuh sang boneka menghilang.

Draco menatap boneka yang ada di pelukannya untuk sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya, remaja itu membuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya dan tidak pernah menduga kalau ia bisa membukanya dengan sangat mudah.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu berjalan masuk ke dalam, ia tidak menemukan siapa yang memainkan senandung piano yang ia dengar tadi, alih-alih kedua matanya menatap seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di depan altar, seperti ia tengah berdoa dan tidak menyadari kalau Draco masuk ke dalamnya.

'Mungkin aku harus meninggalkannya sendiri.' Ujar Draco dalam hati.

Ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama sang boneka, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia merasakan aura yang sangat ia kenal namun terasa asing pada saat yang sama menyelimuti tubuhnya, meskipun Draco hanya melihat bagian belakang orang yang tengah berlutut di depan altar, tetapi Draco dapat membayangkan kalau orang itu memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang begitu bersinar dan gelap. Darimana Draco memiliki asumsi yang demikian, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Dengan langkah pelan dan jantung yang berdegup keras, akhirnya Draco memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri orang itu. Ia meletakkan sang boneka beruang di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana sebelum berjalan menuju altar, dan tanpa sadar Draco menemukan dirinya berlutut di depan altar, tepat di samping kiri orang misterius tersebut.

'Dia sangat tampan.' Pikir Draco dengan rona merah di wajahnya saat ia melihat wajah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Draco, ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam kecoklatan, kulit putih bersih, dan sosok rupawan seperti seorang bangsawan. Ia memiliki tubuh yang kekar, Draco bisa menilainya ketika melihat otot lengannya yang begitu nampak. Dalam artian singkat, pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan seperti seorang model, orang paling tampan yang pernah Draco temui seumur hidupnya ini, meskipun tampan namun wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin, seperti ia jarang menampakkan emosi di sana. Dalam hati Draco menegur dirinya sendiri, ia tidak boleh menilai orang yang baru ia lihat begitu saja, mungkin saja orang ini tidaklah dingin seperti yang Draco simpulkan.

"Bukankah menatap seseorang seperti yang kau lakukan ini tidak sopan?" sebuah suara baritone hangat yang melesat dari bibir pemuda itu membuat Draco malu karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kata Draco lembut dengan suara lirih di sana. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak memberikan komentar apapun, ia masih menatap altar yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin, sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Draco yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu merasa tidak enak sendiri, dalam hati remaja manis tersebut menyalahkan dirinya karena telah membuat orang yang tengah berdoa merasa terganggu.

Draco menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghiraukan aura yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, aku pergi saja kalau begitu." Ujar Draco begitu lirih.

"Apakah semua dosa itu bisa dimaafkan oleh Tuhan?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada altar yang ada di hadapannya.

Pernyataan itu mengurungkan niat Draco untuk pergi dari sana, ia menatap orang yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti yang terucap jelas di sana. Suaranya masih terdengar dingin sama seperti ekspresinya, namun Draco bisa mendeteksi rasa kesepian yang ada di dalamnya, membuat remaja itu semakin penasaran saja.

"Tentu, Tuhan akan memaafkan semua dosa yang telah diperbuat oleh makhluk-Nya." Sahut Draco dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Meskipun itu dosa yang sangat besar?" tanya sang pemuda lagi.

Draco mengangguk, senyumannya masih terpasang di wajahnya selagi ia memandang altar yang ada di hadapannya juga.

"Iya, entah itu kesalahan kecil maupun besar Tuhan akan memaafkan semua itu asalkan kita bersungguh-sungguh untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Kau terdengar begitu yakin untuk ukuran seorang manusia." Ujar sang pemuda, kali ini ia melihat ke arah Draco.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terlalu terkejut dengan tatapan dari sepasang mata emerald yang sangat tajam itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun rasanya Draco tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa sementara lututnya terasa lemas, tatapan dari pemuda misterius tersebut membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Draco tidak peduli kalau pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu sangat tampan melebihi seorang super model atau apapun, namun yang membuat perhatian Draco begitu tertarik adalah pembawaan pemuda misterius itu yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dan... Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Kalaupun pemuda itu tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan Draco, ia tidak menampakkannya dan terus menatap Draco dengan ekspresi yang masih dingin, namun di sana ada semacam kehangatan yang mampu membuat Draco yakin kalau ia tidaklah sedingin seperti kelihatannya. Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya tadi, dan dugaan Draco memang benar kalau pemuda ini memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Kesalahanku jauh lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah manusia bayangkan. Dari semua hal, aku tidak berniat untuk memohon ampunan kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada orang itu." Ujar sang pemuda, kedua emeraldnya masih menatap Draco begitu lekat, "Aku harap orang itu mau untuk memaafkanku."

"Aku yakin kalau dia akan memaafkanmu, sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kau perbuat padanya pasti dia akan memaafkanmu. Dia tidak akan marah ataupun bersikap dingin padamu..." Draco menjawabnya namun ia tidak tahu akan siapa nama orang tersebut.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang Draco pikirkan, pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, "Harry, namaku adalah Harry."

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Namaku adalah Draco Malfoy, Harry. Terima kasih telah memberitahukan namamu padaku." Ujar Draco lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Harry penasaran, ia sedikit terkejut dengan nada lembut pada suara Draco ketika ia membicarakan tentang 'dia'.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Perasaanku mengatakan demikian." Jawab Draco singkat. "Dan aku mempecayainya."

Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan dingin, namun di balik topeng yang membekukan hati tersebut Harry tahu kalau ia bisa melihat kekasihnya di dalam tubuh remaja yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mengutarakan apa-apa lagi, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempatnya berlutut tadi. Harry mengulurkan tangannya pada remaja itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Draco lirih sambil menerima uluran tangan itu.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Draco ternyata memang benar, Harry jauh lebih tinggi dari Draco dan hal tersebut membuat Draco cemberut, mengapa ia tidak bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi? Oh... mungkin Draco harus menyalahkan semua ini pada gen yang ia bawa.

Jalan berpikir Draco terputus saat ia merasakan Harry memeluknya dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara sebelum ia mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, suara keras seperti ledakan terdengar dan Draco bisa merasakan ledakan tersebut meledakkan bangunan yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco dengan shock saat mengetahui bangunan tua tersebut hancur, berarti Harry tadi telah menyelamatkannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam segelap malam itu masih belum melepaskan tubuh kecil Draco, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap ke arah sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Draco berdiri sebelum ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sosok yang menyerang mereka adalah sesuatu yang bertubuh besar dan yang sangat mengejutkan adalah sosok tersebut berupa bonek beruang besar dengan sepasang mata merah menyala.

Draco membelalakkan kedua matanya, sosok itu sangat menyeramkan dan Draco bisa merasakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tempat itu, menggantikan aura damai yang sebelumnya ada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco dengan suara kecil.

"Sihir hitam, ternyata mereka telah bangkit juga." Kata Harry dengan suara dingin, tidak sedikitpun juga ia menurunkan penjagaannya dan kedua mata emeraldnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke arah sang monster.

Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, Draco merasakan ketakutan yang tidak bisa ia bendung. Tanpa sadar jemari tangan Draco semakin erat memegang baju yang Harry kenakan, aura yang berada di sana benar-benar membuat emosinya bergulir secara cepat, dan semua itu anehnya terasa seperti bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan siapakah sosok pemuda misterius yang bernama Harry ini? Demi apapun Draco ingin mengetahui semua jawabannya.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Harry lembut di telinga Draco. sebuah perasan lega dan tenang langsung menjalari tubuh Draco saat Harry mengatakannya.

* * *

><p>NB: Thanks sudah mampir<p>

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: OOC, Slash, Au, typo

Rating: T

Genre: romance

Pairing: HPDM

* * *

><p><strong>KEY OF TWILIGHT<strong>

**By  
><strong>

**Sky  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco melihat semuanya, ia melihat monster aneh yang menghancurkan tempat itu menatapnya dengan penuh emosi di sana, ia juga melihat saat tatapan Harry yang dingin itu tertuju ke arah monster tersebut, namun yang terpenting adalah Draco melihat Harry melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan sulit untuk dijawab dengan logika yang ada. Kedua mata Draco membulat tidak percaya saat Harry melambaikan tangan kirinya dengan santai dan hal itu membuat sang monster terhempas dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, seolah-olah ada sihir yang membuatnya terpental sejauh itu. Namun apa benar yang Harry lakukan adalah sihir? Semuanya itu kedengaran konyol.<p>

Draco menggenggam jubah Harry dengan erat, ia merasakan pelukan tangan Harry pada pingganggnya semakin erat, membuat remaja berparas manis tersebut semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Harry.

Satu hal yang Draco ketahui adalah semua yang terjadi merupakan hal yang nyata, meskipun ini kedengarannya gila tapi orang yang tengah memelukanya dengan erat ini kelihatannya bukan orang yang sembarangan. Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Harry menggumamkan sesuatu yang halus sebelum sebuah lingkaran aneh muncul di hadapan Harry, Draco menutup kedua matanya saat Harry menggunakan sihirnya untuk melontarkan lingkaran sihir tersebut kepada sang monster, membuat monster tersebut menjerit penuh kesakitan sebelum pada akhirnya lenyap tidak bersisa, hanya meninggalkan sebuah boneka usang rusak yang tadi Draco temukan di depan gereja.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco saat ia melihat sang boneka tergeletak di tempat monster tadi berdiri.

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk Draco dengan erat, ia tahu kalau semuanya ini akan terjadi tetapi ia tidak memperkirakan kalau akan secepat ini. Pemuda bermata emerald tersebut menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat remaja manis yang ada di pelukannya, beberapa menit yang lalu Draco terlihat begitu panik namun sekarang ini justru kebalikannya. Wajah yang manis itu tidak mengisyaratkan kalau ia merasa takut, namun hanya keterkajutan yang terpancar di sana, Harry yakin kalau apa yang terjadi barusan ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Draco sebagai hal yang nyata.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku yakin kalau semua ini adalah mimpi." Gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini tidak nyata dan hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Harry yang mendengar gumaman lembut itu merasa senyumnya ingin muncul di wajah tampannya, namun ia mengontrol dirinya supanya wajahnya tetap tenang dan kelihatan dingin seperti biasa.

"Yang kau lihat bukanlah mimpi, Draco. Kau bisa merasakannya kalau semua ini adalah nyata." Kata Harry, ia membelai rambut pirang platinum milik Draco. Sangat halus, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Harry.

"Tapi ini sangat mustahil, maksudku sihir dan monster itu tidaklah nyata." Protes Draco, ia melepaskan pelukan Harry dari tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasakan perasaan kecewa saat Harry melepaskan pelukannya, namun secepat perasaan itu datang maka secepat pula hilangnya, dan Draco tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Semuanya sangat nyata, bukankah kau melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Tidak ada gunanya kalau kau mengatakan semua ini adalah mimpi, jika ini semua mimpi maka tidak mungkin kau merasakan sakit di sini." Dan setelah Harry mengatakan itu, ia mencubit lengan Draco dengan pelan.

"Aww." Ringis Draco, ia menampis tangan Harry dan memberikan glare padanya. Lengannya terasa sakit saat Harry mencubitnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencubitku sebegitu kerasnya."

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Harry, membuat wajahnya yang sudah tampan menjadi sangat seksi. "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau semua ini adalah nyata."

Wajah Draco yang sudah memerah semakin memerah saja, ia tahu kalau Harry benar tetapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Ok, katakan saja kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi, lalu pertanyaannya adalah siapa Harry itu dan mengapa monster tadi mencoba untuk menyerang Draco?

Serasa seperti tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan remaja manis berambut pirang platinum itu, Harry pun menatapnya dengan lekat dan berkata, "Monster yang menyerang kita tadi tidak lebih dari sebuah segment dari sihir gelap yang masuk ke dalam sebuah boneka. Di dunia ini ada sebuah dunia yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia pada umumnya, sebuah dunia di mana yang tidak mungkin terjadi di sini menjadi mungkin, dunia di mana sihir adalah inti dari kehidupan makhluk yang menghuni tempat itu."

"Dunia sihir?" tanya Draco dengan lirih, ia berjalan mendekati tempat boneka beruang itu tergeletak.

"Benar, dan sihir yang merasuki boneka itu berasal dari tempat itu."

"Lalu mengapa semuanya itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerangku? Dan siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Harry?" tanya Draco, ia berjongkok di hadapan sang boneka dan mencoba untuk meraih boneka itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Draco merasa terkejut saat ia menyentuh boneka itu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh boneka, dan dengan perlahan tubuh boneka tadi pudar menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang ke atas. Kedua mata Draco melebar saat ia menatap apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, boneka tadi memudar menjadi serpihak cahaya dan tanpa sadar Draco merasakan kehangatan saat cahaya tadi menyelimuti tangan kanannya sebelum menghilang tak tersisa.

Remaja itu berdiri, namun kedua matanya begitu fokus pada tangannya yang tidak lama berselimut cahaya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu buyar saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya, Draco menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Harry adalah orang yang memeluknya. Saat kedua mata silver kebiruan miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald yang dingin, Draco bisa merasakan rona merah yang hangat kembali menjalari kedua pipinya, namun Draco tidak melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Draco pelan.

Tangan kanan Harry menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan perlahan sebelum mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan terus menjagamu, Draco." kata Harry, "Kau tidak perlu merasa takut padaku karena aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Suara itu begitu lembut di telinga Draco, membuat kedua matanya terasa berat dan sampai akhirnya Draco memejamkan kedua matanya karena sensasi itu. Satu menit kemudian, Draco merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan menemukan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

Harry menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu menggendong Draco _bridal style, _untuk sesaat ia mengamati wajah manis Draco dan merasakan senyuman tipis mulai merekah di wajah tampannya. Meskipun Draco telah melewati putaran waktu dan terlahir lagi di dunia yang kejam seperti ini, Draco tidaklah berubah karena Draco adalah milik Harry seutuhnya seperti dulu. Mungkin tidak lama lagi Harry akan bisa memiliki Draco seutuhnya seperti 1000 tahun yang lalu, dan Harry berharap ia sudah kuat untuk melindungi malaikatnya dari tangan-tangan yang ingin merebut nyawanya.

* * *

><p>raco membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan cahaya yang begitu terang jatuh ke atas wajahnya, dengan perlahan ia meraba wajahnya sebelum menggeliat ke samping dan membenamkan wajahnnya pada bantal yang ia gunakan. Perasaan kantuk dan lelah masih menyelimutinya dengan hebat, beberapa menit kemudian saat otaknya kembali berfungsi ia mulai mengingat kejadian yang ada di dalam gereja bersama orang misterius bernama Harry. saat ingatannya mulai kembali, seketika itu pula Draco bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk di atas tempatnya berbaring. Draco menyadari kalau ia berada di dalam kamarnya di panti asuhan, beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Draco, salah satunya mempertanyakan apakah yang ia alami di gereja adalah mimpi belaka.<p>

Saat Draco menengok ke luar jendela, ia baru tahu kalau hari sudah larut malam dan bulan yang besar tengah bersinar di atas langit. Draco tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke panti asuhan, sebab terakhir yang ia ingat adalah berada di dalam gereja yang rusak.

"Semuanya tidak masuk akal, aku yakin kalau tadinya nyata tapi... sihir itu tidak ada." Gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri, "Namun, kalau semuanya adalah mimpi tapi kenapa hatiku mengatakan kalau Harry sangat nyata? Bukan sekedar mimpi."

Draco meraba pipinya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat ia mendapati pipinya begitu basah, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras namun Draco tidak membiarkan semuanya itu. Ia membersihkan sisa air matanya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Remaja manis berambut pirang platinum tersebut menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, ia menghiraukannya untuk berjalan menghampiri jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Draco membuka jendelanya, membiarkan udara malam yang dingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan Draco menangkap setangkai bunga mawar yang terletak di atas sebuah buku tebal di mejanya, Draco mengambil dan mengamatinya dari dekat. Mawar merah itu sangat indah, terlebih lagi baunya yang khas itu membuat Draco sangat menyukainya. Draco tidak ingat kalau dirinya pernah meletakkan setangkai mawar cantik itu di atas mejanya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak punya uang yang banyak untuk membelinya. Siapapun yang meletakkannya di dalam kamarnya pasti seseorang yang Draco kenal, sebab kalau tidak buat apa orang itu meletakkan setangkai mawar ini hanya untuk Draco?

Draco merasakan pipinya memerah saat ia membayangkan kalau Tom adalah orang yang menaruh mawar ini di kamarnya, tapi apa mungkin Tom yang melakukannya? Kalaupun iya, buat apa Tom melakukannya? Ini bukan berarti pemuda tampan itu menyukai Draco 'kan? Wajah Draco memerah lagi saat memikirkan Tom, namun wajahnya jauh lebih memerah lagi saat ia membayangkan kalau yang meletakkan mawar di atas mejanya adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pendek yang sedikit berantakan dan sepasang mata emerald yang tajam.

* * *

><p>AN: terima kasih sudah mampir, maaf kalau terlalu pendek<p>

Author: Sky


End file.
